


Sans/Reader Fluff & short stories

by MushroomSoupScentedShampoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentioned Alphys (Undertale), No Smut, Papyrus (Undertale) and Spaghetti, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), They/Them, sans and reader - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomSoupScentedShampoo/pseuds/MushroomSoupScentedShampoo
Summary: Four years ago, the monsters emerged from the Underground. With Frisk as their official ambassador, things went a little weird at first. They were nine at the time and needed a lot of help from Toriel. Most humans adjusted pretty well, and monsters began thriving all across the globe. They became part of life. Two years after, Sans came into your life, and your world changed for the better.(A ____ is the same thing as “y/n”)This is an ongoing series, so my apologies that the oneshot chapters are so short😅
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with you and Sans' first meeting. This series is basically just going to consist of short, sweet moments, and the date/time relative to this chapter will always be included.

You adjusted your rear-view mirror, backing into a parking space. You were getting ready to check into your part-time job at Kroger when you noticed someone dropping their groceries in the mirror. You turned off the car and rushed to help them. 

"Do you need help?" you asked, almost not noticing that the person in question was a monster. It didn't really take you by surprise, but monsters weren't super common in your town. Most typically liked to move to smaller towns, where they wouldn't attract much attention to themselves. Others moved to cities, becoming stars and idols whenever presented with the opportunity. You lived in a township, which was basically the mix between a city and a small town. 

"no, I've got it." the monster replied. He'd already gathered up most of his stuff. You helped him pick up a bottle or two of ketchup anyway. Catching you off guard, you noticed the name badge attached to his blue hoodie.

"Do you work here too?" you asked, realizing how pushy it came off. "Sorry,"

"no worries, and yeah. I just applied last week, it's been pretty fun. if you consider work fun, I guess." he shrugged. "what about you?" He begun walking to his car, gesturing for you to come with him.

"I work here part time, late evenings and early mornings. I have a full-time job downtown," you kept the conversation rolling. "You know, boring stuff. Staring at screens all day. Filing my boss's paperwork for him, since he hates doing it himself."

"cool." He had this stupid grin on his face. You couldn't help smiling, too. "I'm sans. sans the skeleton. what's your name?"

"I'm ____! Nice to meet you," He nodded. "How long is your shift?" you asked.

"I start work around noon, and clock out at nine. it's not the longest workday ever, so I'm not complaining. you?"

"I stay until 9 too, but I don't show up until four or five. The drive is a pain, since traffic is pretty bad some days. I know the boss personally, though, and he's pretty understanding. Whenever I'm a little late, it's not a huge deal."

"sounds pretty chill." He walked with you to check in, and you both showed up at your cash registers. It was a busy day.

Hours later, you wiped tears from your eyes, trying to get a hold of yourself before the next customer appeared at your register. You and Sans had been assigned neighboring registers. You guessed it was intentional. Your boss knew you were pretty outgoing, and perfect for welcoming newer employees. However, this arrangement might not last long if the two of you kept up these terrible jokes. Sans was beside himself, guffawing into his hand like a six year old on sugar.

"You- you mean to tell me that he thought he could boil spaghetti... by stabbing it??" you breathed, after the customer left. "And... without water! Oh, my gods. That is hilarious." You could almost picture it, the younger skeleton stabbing a spear into the way-too-hot, waterless pot. It took all of your strength not to pee yourself, you were laughing so hard.

"yup. he's improved a lot since then, but still... it was pretty fun watching him take out his anger on noodles." he chuckled. Your shifts were almost over, but the time had flown like never before with Sans there to make work feel less like work. You almost wished for a longer shift, but had enough common sense to realize that would mean he'd have to stay longer, too.

A few months along the line, the two of you were hanging out at a MTTarbucks (Mettaton's spinoff of the popular coffee chain), and as usual, making bad jokes and annoying the other customers. You'd been hanging out together outside of work for a while, and you had even gotten the chance to meet the great Papyrus. He was quite a character, to say the least.

Still laughing at one of the awful jokes you'd made, he started speaking. "so, uhm... I heard Grillby's moved into town with plans to start his restaurant here. he was pretty popular in the Underground, and word's spread that he's gonna make it big." He seemed happy for his friend, and you were too. He'd mentioned Grillby before - apparently, he used to hang around there all the time before coming to the surface. "do you wanna maybe grab a bite there, sometime?"

You were more than happy to go. "Absolutely! We should take Papyrus, too. I know he doesn't like grease, but maybe-" He interrupted.

"...actually, _____, I was thinking maybe just me and you could go. but if you don't want to it's totally fine!" A light blue blush spread across his face, his eyes widening. Since you didn't answer immediately, he began defending himself. His voice faded out a bit as the realization hit you.

Oh. Ohhhhh. He wanted to go on a date.

It wasn't that you didn't like him or anything, the thought had definitely crossed your mind a few times. It was just that he had been such a good friend in the last few months. Your only friend, really. You'd lost people before. You didn't want to lose him, to put it simply.

But, what can a person gain in life without taking chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got lazy with the two time skips! The time in those few months might be referred to later though, so idk it kinda works ;)


	2. Slice of Life - Cozy Home Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesdays suck. There isn't really a particular reason, you just hate Tuesdays. But this Tuesday is one to remember...

When you woke up this morning, you knew it wasn't going to go very well. Tuesdays never did. You couldn't really explain why, and neither could anyone you knew. It had been like that since your childhood.

But today was bad for a different reason. It was the anniversary of you leaving home. You didn't hate your parents, it was quite the opposite. They supported you when you came out but couldn't quite wrap their mind around your name change. When you moved out, it was more awkward than anything. Your parents made a point to call you every year on the anniversary of your absence. You were the youngest child, after all, and they had been lonely since you left.

Your oldest sister had a kid, and she needed your help babysitting today. He was a little brat behind her back, always calling you names and screaming when you didn't give him what he wanted. It was hard to believe you ever wanted kids. You had to take off work today while she took a few precious hours to hang out with her high school friend group. Being a parent, or so she claimed, was a full time job.

You ended up just letting him watch TV - strictly against your sisters orders - so he wouldn't bug you while you wrote yet another apology email to your boss. He was a good guy, but he came off pretty scary when deadlines creeped up. You worked evenings and mornings at Kroger, alongside your full-time job. After you sent the email, a message popped up on your barely-working phone. (You'd finally paid it off, and naturally, it started malfunctioning.) It was from Sans.

'how's it goin with Bradley?'

You responded. 'He's watching TV. I got tired of listening to him whine.'

'heh. bet that was hilarious. guess you'd say he's wearing you down... to the bone'

'Ha, ha.' You smiled, thinking he was probably chuckling to himself. There was a long pause before he texted again.

'wanna watch a movie tonight?'

'Yeah! You can pick it this time.'

'great. see ya then. <3'

Feeling satisfied, you shut off your phone. You heard the doorbell ring. Probably the pizza you ordered an hour ago, at your nephew's incessant request. You tipped the pizza delivery guy and walked back inside. Bradley, previously in the tiny living room, was nowhere to be found.

You called out his name, with no response. You didn't dare tell his mom, not wanting to worry her. Thankfully, he was just in the middle of a massive dump. He came out not long after your distress. He looked a little sick, but perked right up at the sight of pizza. He took a nap on the couch afterwards.

You had an hour left to babysit when Sans came home. For whatever reason, Sans got along much better with Bradley than you did. You guessed it was because he'd had a younger brother, and knew what to do. Time flew during that hour, and before long, Rachel came to pick him up. She talked forever about how much fun she had, how grateful she was to have you as a babysitter (which you did for free, by the way) etc. Bradley almost fell asleep again. Sans practically had to shoo her out, because she just wouldn't stop talking.

You flopped down on the worn green couch, grateful to finally have some downtime. Neither you nor Sans worked evenings on Tuesdays, so despite your shared hatred of them, you both looked forward to these days of relief. You offered to make popcorn on the old-fashioned popcorn machine. It was a gift from your youth, and you took good enough care of it that it lasted far longer than its warranty. Sans didn't like the stuff so much - it got caught in his teeth - but it was your favorite snack. He picked the movie while you were making the popcorn. It took longer than the microwave kind, but it was worth the wait.

You sat back down on the couch, excited to see what your lover had picked. The Nightmare Before Christmas was a classic favorite, and well timed, too, with October approaching. The two of you, at one point, had loved listening to the soundtrack on loop. Now it was a distant memory, but still a good one.

Towards the middle of the movie, Sans shifted so his head rested in your lap. You placed your arm on top of him, like you would a stuffed animal. You often forgot how small he was. You weren't much taller, though, since you barely reached 5 feet. His breathing slowed, and he quickly fell asleep. You roused him when the movie was over. Disappointed, he asked you to start over from the point where he fell asleep. And you did, after he moved to a position where his head rested on your shoulder instead.

It came to mind suddenly that your parents hadn't called today. You'd almost forgotten, with how busy Bradley had kept you. Sans must have noticed something was up, because he gave you a concerned look.

"what's up?"

"My parents didn't call today," you breathed. You didn't exactly want them to, but the fact that they had moved on did hurt a little more than you realized. "They always call today, but not this year. I don't really know how to feel." He frowned.

"that's kind of shitty of them," His face relaxed, and when you looked away, he grabbed your chin and nudged your face toward him gently. "I know it's hard to move on. I had trouble for years after leaving the Underground. hell, I still do. the nightmares don't go away." He grabbed your hand in his. "But it's also okay to miss them. I miss Snowdin sometimes, believe it or not. I miss Alphys and Undyne's shennanigans, and how goofy Papyrus always was in his youth. I miss going to Grillby's and wastin time." 

"but for now, I'm here with you. I don't know what we're doing tomorrow, or next week, or even next year. but whatever happens, we're gonna get through this together. as cheesy as that is." 

You smiled, grateful for his kind words. He always knew what to say.

"Thanks, Sans. Where would I be without you?" He placed a kiss on your forehead.

"anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea of a cozy night in! I'm lowkey feeling down rn and this cheered me up pretty well lol
> 
> Also again sorry it feels so rushed I'm just trying to get these scenes down quickly!


	3. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets sick. Can monsters get sick? Oh boy.
> 
> This is maybe a year or so into Sans'/your relationship.

It started when you woke up in the middle of the night, feeling excessively hot. Sans was next to you, sweating buckets. At first, you thought it was nightmares - neither of you were strangers to them - but the deep blue blush spread across his face led you to believe otherwise. He was clearly feverish, you realized. You got out of bed, checked the time. 3:00 AM. Definitely too early to call the both of you in sick.

You were too awake now to get back in bed, so you got up instead. In the kitchen was a cooling pack. You brought it back to the bedroom and held it to his forehead. Sans stirred, slowly opening his eyesockets. His eyelights were dim and blurry. You told him to go back to bed. He didn't have to be told twice. You tried to stay awake, but your eyelids eventually drooped and you fell asleep holding the cold pack to your lover's sweaty face.

You woke up a few hours later, the sunlight just barely peeking through the blinds. You were already late to your morning job, so you called in sick for the full-time one first. Both of your bosses were pretty understanding - you rarely took sick days. After the calls, you made your way back to the bedroom. Sans was trying (and failing) to get dressed.

Groggily, he said, "gotta... getready fr work," You grabbed his arms gently, and guided him back into bed.

"As much as I admire your enthusiasm," you chuckled, "you're sick. And sick monsters don't go to work. Which means I also get the day off."

That made him smile.

You headed to the kitchen. Now that he was awake(ish), you could spoon him some cold medicine. You weren't sure how exactly to help, but figured it would be a good start. Your knowledge of monster biology was better than most, in some areas. You still knew little about their immune systems. Either way, he took the medicine down, adding an exaggerated gag at the horrid attempt at a fruity taste.

"Sorry," you apologized. "Not the most appetizing. It'll help though, I think." You figured now might be a good time to call Papyrus. "Just get some rest. You need to heal."

You dialed up Sans's little brother, and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello, ____! It's been a while? 'What is up?' as the cool humans say!" Somehow he sounded even louder over the phone.

"Hi, Pap! Listen, um, your brother got sick. Any way I can help him?" There was a pause on his end, and a little shuffling.

"Is he running a temperature?"

"Yes."

"Is his face all blue?"

"It was earlier, but it looks a little better now."

"Ah, I see. Well, he is definitely sick!" You stifled a laugh. Yep, thanks for the confirmation, Papyrus! "It's pretty common for monsters to get sick. It's usually caused by a slight shortage of magic, so the best thing you can do for him is let him rest. You only really need to worry if he's got a surplus of magic, that usually causes... different kinds of problems." He sounded a little nervous about that last part. "But not to worry! Sans has pulled through before, under the care of the Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh!"

He hung up first. You meant to thank him, but you could worry about that later. Now you just had to figure out how to pass the time.

You started by warming up a bowl of chicken noodle soup. It was a bit of a comfort food for you, so you always had the stuff around. You also just liked to be prepared. You brought it to him on a tray, nudging him awake.

"Here, have some of this," you said as you placed the tray on top of his legs. He was shivering now. He was still half-dressed, so you wrapped his upper half in a thick blanket.

"thanks," he said, slurping up the stuff like it was a cup of water. "I'm feeling better than earlier. I'm still a little tired. thanks for calling in for me,"

"Don't even worry about it." You rose, making your way to the closet to reveal the gift. You'd been saving up for a laptop. You figured now might be an appropriate time to present him with it. You brought it out, and when Sans had finished his soup, placed it on the tray you'd brought. He looked excited.

"I also got us a METTflix subscription," you said proudly. "I was gonna wait a while to give it to you, but now's as good a time as ever."

You told him to scoot over (it was a small bed, so he couldn't move much) and make room. You put an arm over his shoulder, letting him browse before settling on a good-looking show.

After bingeing the first two seasons, you felt your stomach start to growl. You made your way into the kitchen, finding the fridge close to empty. It was grocery day. Ugh.

Sans was way too focused on the show to notice you, so you dressed in the bedroom. You told him you were leaving to get groceries, and he gave you a thumbs up, not wanting to interrupt the show's dialogue. You headed out, planning to make it back home in less than fifteen minutes.

It didn't end up like that. Since Sans wasn't there to help, the lines were miles long at the store. The shelves hadn't been restocked in a while, so you had to dig around to find your usual groceries. It ended up taking almost an hour. You reminded yourself that next time, you'd just fill in his shift for him.

When you got home, Sans was passed out on the couch. He was snoring loudly, a good indicator that his fever was fading. He was back to his usual lazy self. You didn't dare wake him, though.

You got to work making dinner in the kitchen. You'd decided on a simple soup, not wanting to make any bold choices out of fear of disturbing Sans's digestion. You weren't sure if skeletons could vomit, but you didn't want to take that chance. He woke up a few minutes later, saying he was going to pop into the shower. You verbally joked about joining him, and chuckled a little when he said you were welcome to.

Dinner was great, but cuddling after was better. He was still a little warm, so when the air conditioning kicked back on, you got under the blankets with him.

"Night, Sans," you said quietly, wrapping your arm around the little spoon.

"night babe. love you." he squeezed your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now taking requests! For this series, it’s all going to be safe-for-work stuff, so no lewd suggestions please... what do you guys want to see?


End file.
